mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephan Bonnar
Stephan 'The American Psycho' Bonnar is a light-heavyweight fighter best known for his duo of fights with former UFC light-heavyweight champion Forrest Griffin, the first in which he lost the light-heavyweight contract at the end of the first season of The Ultimate Fighter reality show. Bonnar is also a UFC Hall of Famer. Career He most recently avenged his controversial headbutt cut loss to Krzysztof Soszynski with a second round TKO victory in an excellent fight. He next faced Igor Pokrajac, winning via dominant unanimous decision. Bonnar was next set to face Karlos Vemola. Unfortunately he was injured and replaced by UFC newcomer Ronny Markes. After recovering, Bonnar next signed on to face fellow TUF veteran Kyle Kingsbury. He outgrappled Kingsbury en route to a unanimous decision victory. After the impressive win, Bonnar called out former UFC light-heavyweight champion Quinton Jackson. He never received the fight against Jackson or a fight against Dan Henderson that he also had requested. Silva Fight, Retirement, Hall of Fame Bonnar next stepped in on very late notice to face UFC middleweight champion Anderson Silva in a non-title light-heavyweight bout in Silva's native Brazil. Bonnar stated that the fight would be his last, win or lose. Silva TKOed Bonnar with a huge knee to the body near the end of a fairly competitive first round in which Bonnar never took a step back and visibly tried to finish the fight himself. The loss was the first definitive finish of Bonnar's career and it would also be the last as UFC president Dana White announced nearly three weeks later that Bonnar had retired from mixed martial arts despite rumors of a third bout with Forrest Griffin. Bonnar also tested positive for steroids after the loss. It was announced at the UFC 160 post-fight press conference on May 25, 2013 where Griffin retired that Griffin and Bonnar would be inducted together into the UFC Hall of Fame later in the summer of 2013. Out of Retirement in Bellator Nearly two years after the Silva loss, Bonnar signed in August 2014 to come out of retirement in the rival Bellator organization where a heavily-rumored 'grudge match' with former UFC light-heavyweight champion Tito Ortiz was likely. Ortiz defeated Bonnar via a close but tepid split decision and Bonnar presumably retired afterwards. Fights *Stephan Bonnar vs. Jay Massey *Forrest Griffin vs. Stephan Bonnar 1 - The fight was the UFC debut of both men. It was to decide the light-heavyweight winner of the very first season of The Ultimate Fighter. *Keith Jardine vs. Stephan Bonnar - The fight was a controversial decision victory for Stephan Bonnar. *Forrest Griffin vs. Stephan Bonnar 2 - Bonnar tested positives for steroids after the fight and he was suspended for nine months. He also broke his right thumb in the first round. *Jon Jones vs. Stephan Bonnar - Jon Jones came into the fight undefeated, of course. *Stephan Bonnar vs. Mark Coleman - The fight was a relatively big upset. *Stephan Bonnar vs. Krzysztof Soszynski 1 - The fight was a slugfest, marred by the end in which Bonnar was cut badly by an accidental headbutt. The win was controversially handed to Krzysztof Soszynski but a rematch was scheduled later that year. *Stephan Bonnar vs. Krzysztof Soszynski 2 - The fight was considered to be one of the best fights of 2010. *Stephan Bonnar vs. Igor Pokrajac *Stephan Bonnar vs. Kyle Kingsbury *Tito Ortiz vs. Stephan Bonnar - The fight was Bonnar's Bellator debut. Drug Test Troubles *Bonnar tested positive for boldenone after his second loss to Forrest Griffin at UFC 62 in August 2006. *Bonnar tested positive for drostanolone after his retirement loss to Anderson Silva at UFC 153 in October 2012. Category:UFC Hall of Famers Category:Light-heavyweight fighters Category:Bellator fighters